Kanda and Lavi go to the movies
by miaindygypsy
Summary: Title sucks, but this is based off of a prompt I saw. Basically, Kanda is forced to go with Lenalee to the movies. Lavi tags along because this is Lavi. Modern AU


**A/N: Well, I never thought I would do this.. but I was inspired by a prompt. The prompt was 'You're going to burn in a very special level of Hell for this. A level they reserve for child molesters, animal abusers and people who talk at the theater'. I saw this and INSTANTLY thought of Lavi and Kanda. This is my first story, so this may be bad.. but enjoy!**

Disclaimer: This site is for FANFiction! That means I'm just a FAN of this fandom and I don't own it.

Four people were walking to a theater. One person was recognizable as Allen Walker, the boy who had white hair and lived with the infamous Cross. (Ask any lady and they will warn you about him.) Next to him was a girl with greenish-black pigtails who was holding his hand. They were Lenalee Lee, the girl who was known for having a terrifying brother who everyone thought would never let her get a boyfriend. After a few 'talks' with him, he accepted Allen as her boyfriend... somewhat. Which was the reason Yu Kanda (Kanda if you want to live.) was here. A man with long bluish-black hair that everyone knew as someone you should avoid. Shockingly enough, his katana was at home. Kanda was a childhood friend of Lenalee that was on Komui's TINY list of 'Men who aren't Octopi'. Allen wasn't on the list. As this was Lenalee's first date, Komui had asked (Bribed) Kanda to 'Protect his sweet and innocent Lenalee from the evil Octopi!'. In normal talk, he told Kanda that Lenalee was going on a date and he wanted him to tag along. Lenalee had decided to go to a restaurant after the movie so he gave Kanda money to get whatever meal he would eat as a bribe. Cursing his love for soba, he tried his best to ignore the redhead next to him. Lavi TECHNICALLY wasn't invited on this outing since Komui and him weren't on good terms, but this is Lavi. He does what he wants. Which is why he was currently jumping up and down like a hyperactive toddler next to Kanda.

"Yu, I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff! What games do you play? We should totally trade Pokémon and battle against these lovebirds. I bet you have some strong Pokémon! Do you ha-" He was cut off by a glare from Kanda. He DID play Pokémon in fact (Curse his boyfriend and his puppy-dog eyes when he said he wouldn't play), but he kept it a secret from everyone else since he saw it as a 'childish' game. Allen and Lenalee slightly blushed as they walked into the theater, getting 3 containers of popcorn (Kanda didn't want any and Lenalee KNEW her boyfriend wouldn't be able to share a container with her due to his appetite.) and their tickets. As they walked into the theater, Lenalee chose the seat closest to the aisle in a set of four seats. Allen sat down in the seat next to her as Kanda grumbled. He couldn't sit near the beansprout, so he chose the other edge seat. Unfortunately for him, Lavi decided to sit down next to him.

"Hey Yu! I guess I'm gonna play wingman for Allen today. I can do it for you too! I'm sure plenty of women would-" A glare from Kanda and a shushing from Lenalee cut him off. He hadn't told Lavi about Alma. Kanda had moved here from his old home when he turned 18 and got an apartment for them, but Alma still had to pack some things up. If he did Lavi wouldn't shut up about it and try to create the 'perfect date' for them. Considering his idea of a perfect date was a mix of Disney movie cliches and ideas from romance novels, he decided he wouldn't tell him. Thankfully for Kanda's sanity, the movie started up and Lavi promptly shut up to watch it. But not for long.

"I forgot there were ads..." Kanda had too. They were all boring. Minus the Georgian Lawyer ad as he might need that guy if Lavi didn't shut up soon. The movie quickly started up as soon as Kanda had memorized the number.

'Yu, did you see that Pokémon? It looks awesome! I wanna catch it. I bet you have it already since it looks strong-" His chatter was cut off as Pikachu appeared on the screen and everyone but Kanda instantly 'awwed!'

Suddenly, a roar from the Pokémon on screen was let out. Lavi squealed and hugged Kanda's arm, terrified.

"Lavi, it's just a Kyurem. It can't hurt us." Lenalee sighed and stated.

"Yeah, even if it could I have the PERFECT team to take it down!" Allen added in. Everyone but Allen started sweating at that moment. They knew he owned an Action Replay.

The rest of the movie went by just as chaotically as that. Lavi kept asking Kanda if he owned the Pokémon shown on screen. Midway through the movie, Allen had started to argue with Lavi over popcorn (Allen had finished his and some of Lenalee's). Kanda reacted by grabbing the container of popcorn and throwing it on the ground in an attempt to get them to shut up. (Which worked. Unfortunately, Lavi and Allen decided to then pick up all of the spilled popcorn. Which turned into a race to see who could eat the most pieces of popcorn. Lenalee interrupted them after they each ate 20 pieces, scolding them about germs). By the end of the movie, Kanda was MORE than happy to go to that restaurant. At least he could text Alma in there about these idiots.

After getting their meals, Lavi decided to start a conversation with Kanda. (Who he was sitting next to. Due to this, he couldn't text Alma.) "Yu, what did you think of the movie? I thought it was wonderful and-" He was cut off by Kanda grabbing the nearby silverware and attempting to stab him with it.

"Rabbit... You're going to burn in a VERY special level of Hell for this. A level they reserve for child molesters, animal abusers and people who talk at the theater."

 **A/N: Well, how was it? Special thanks to my best friend for looking over this. You rock! The Georgian Lawyer ad was about the Earl. My best friend SWEARS he sounds like an evil Georgian Lawyer.**

 **A/N: I forgot to mention what an Action Replay is. It's a cheating device for certain game systems.**


End file.
